Far away
by Lobsters forever
Summary: This time, this place, misused, mistakes. Marty is faced with many troubles concerning his past espicially since he met his sons girlfriend, Lauren. Takes place in Back to the future 2. IN the future...plz give it a chance. CHAP 3 UP!
1. far away

**This is my first Back to the Future fanfic. I usually only write Friends fanfics, but I love Back to the Future. So, I have decided to try it out. Please tell me what you think. Thanks a lot- Lobsters forever**

"I can't believe this is where I am gonna live in 30 years, Doc." Doc came out with a rope and said "Yes, Marty. But knowing about your own future isn't the best thing…so please just go on the other side of the house, and look through the window carefully and look for Jennifer." Marty nods and says "Right Doc." He says running across to the other side of the house. Doc yells after him "Make sure, your son doesn't see you!"

Marty reaches a window on the side of house, he looks through it, and sees his son watching television. "Multiple screens, that's awesome!" he says as he clears the fog he created from the window with his hands. Someone taps him on the shoulder, and he turns around. As fast as one, two, three, Marty was being kissed very passionately. He quickly moved back, and the girl had a confused look on her face and asked "Marty, what's wrong?" Marty opened his eyes, slowly, still a little shocked. His eyes went big, and asked "Who, who, who are you?"

The girl smiled, and Marty smiled. She was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She hit him on the shoulder lightly and said "Oh, right. So, you don't remember me? What you have too many girlfriends to remember them all?" Marty swallowed hard, as he backed away from the house. The girl kissed his cheek and said "So, what are we doing tonight?" Marty then said "Well, I am not sure….umm...this is the part where you say your name….um…beautiful?"

The girl smiled and said "Oh, thats sweet. Well, my name is Lauren. You are?" the girl said as she put out her hand signalling to shake it. Marty smiled and said "Marty McFly, uhh….Jr."

Doc says whispering "Jennifer, Jennifer" Jennifer replies relieved "Oh, Doc. Am I glad to see you" Doc then quickly says "Get out the front door"

Scene quickly switches to Marty and Lauren sitting down on a bench close to the back of the garden. Lauren looks up at the sky and says "isn't it beautiful?" Marty looks at her dazed and says "Yeah, you sure are. I mean, I mean, yup, it sure is." Lauren than says "So, as I asked you before? What do you want to do tonight?" Marty regains common sense and says "oh, yeah...I am not sure. Look I have to go talk to someone, wait 5 minutes." Lauren asks "Can I come?" Marty then says "No! I mean, uh no, sorry. You can't, because it's about a surprise, uh, for you." Lauren smiles and gets up, and kisses him softly Marty gulps and fixes his hat, and says "Just give me 5 minutes." Lauren smiles and says "Okay…"

Marty walks around the house, and sees Doc, there alone. He taps him on the shoulder "Doc, look. I got a problem." Doc smiles and says "Don't worry, I found Jennifer." Marty puts fixes his hat again, and wipes away his sweat from his forehead with his hand and then says softly out loud "Jennifer" Doc down at him confused "Yes, Jennifer. Marty, is something troubling you?" Marty looks down and says "Well, Doc. What would happen if I hypothetically" he says while shrugging then continuing "I met someone from the future, and well sort of, they thought I was someone else…and.." Doc put his hand on his shoulder and said "Marty, I don't understand. Your babbling…. Who did you meet?" Marty smiles and says "a girl.." he says while smiling widely, then he sees Doc's expression, and frowns.

Doc then asks "Who is this girl Marty?" Marty looks down worried then says "Well, she's uh…my sons girlfriend" Doc then says "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me! That you like your sons girlfriend? What about Jennifer?" he then gasps then continues "the space time continuum…." Marty walks back and forth quickly and says "So what if I like her! I mean, I love Jennifer a lot! It's just that, I have one question. Is she really who I want to spend the rest of my life with?" Doc's face becomes a shocked expression then he yells "Marty, you cannot be thinking these things! First of all, the girl is in love with your son! Second, Jennifer is in love with you! And you are going crazy….Great Scott…I have got to sit down…this is too heavy." Doc says as he sits down.

Marty then says "I know, this is heavy. But I have these feelings, what am I supposed to do?" Doc sits up quickly and says "Get rid of them!" Marty looks down and says "Right, that's it! I am going to walk up to her and tell her, I can't see her, and she should call me in the morning. Or, call my son. Doc, this is way too confusing."

Marty walks around the house and sees Lauren there but with Griff. Griff is sitting beside her on the bench, and trying to pull her closer to him, and trying to kiss her. Lauren shouts and sees Marty. Marty's eyebrows square and he says "Griff,. Leave her alone!" Griff stands up, and Marty says "Why does everybody in your family have to be tall?" Griff chuckles while he clenches his fist "Look, buddy. We both know, your not going to do anything to stop me. So, just get a new girlfriend, ok, chicken!" Marty paid close attention to the last word and he says "Nobody calls me chicken!" He says while he tries to punch him in the stomach, but Griff pulls his hand and pushes him to the floor, with his arm still being twisted.

Lauren yells "Stop it! I'll do whatever you want. Just please, don't hurt him!" This caught Griffs attention as he stops twisting Marty's arm. Griff than says "I want you, tonight. Right now!" Lauren then says while walking up to him seductively "Okay, well, you can't have me!" She says as she sees Marty walking behind him ready to hit him with a piece of wood. _"SMACKK" _Griff falls to the ground, and Lauren says "Marty, you never used to be like this. I like this **_you_** better." Marty smiles and says "You do, oh, that's bad, that you do…" he says while she is hugging him……

_"Far Away" Nickelback lyrics_

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_CHORUS_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_CHORUS_

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you-Lobsters forever**


	2. simply amazing

"Look, Lauren. There is something I need to tell you"….Laurens big blue eyes shot up, and then she asked "Yes, Marty….." Marty's hand trembled, then he said "Look, I want you to meet my friend. Doc Emit Brown." Marty lead Lauren towards the dock. As Doc untied one of the ropes that hung from the time travel car, he gasped as he saw a girl walking beside Marty toward him. "Doc, this is Lauren….." Doc sticks out his hand with but it is very noticeable he is clearly shocked. Lauren then said "Pleasure to meet you, Doc….." Doc let go of her hand and then tapped Marty on the shoulder and said "I need to talk to you, sorry Lauren. This is private." Lauren nodded, and said "Oh, boy talk. I get it, I'll go look at the daffodils."

Doc then said "Marty, this girl is trouble. Do you see her? I mean, how the hell does your son, get a girl like that?" Marty looks at Doc with a confused look on his face and then he says "Wait a minute, Doc. My son is fully capable of getting a girl like that!" Doc stares at him and asks "Is your son, the same kid, who was about to be in jail this afternoon?" Marty nods and says "Okay, well I have no idea, how he got her. But now what important is that I stay with her…" Doc gasps and says "Look, Marty. I know you have some head weird flirty thing for this girl, but its just physical. Its nothing else, she probably has no smart bone in her body!" Lauren comes back and says "Marty, sorry. But we are going to be late for the Jules Verne Festival, I have been holding the tickets for months." Marty gives Doc a look then Doc sighs and says "Okay, maybe one smart bone."

"Lauren, I am not sure if I can go…I mean, I have plans, to do, you know" Marty said sighing. Then Lauren said "Oh, well. Okay, I guess. What time you done? Because you can always come to my house, after your done. You know for the usual routine…" Both Marty and Doc's eyes go wide! Lauren kisses him on the cheek and says "you know where I live.." she says as she leaves.

Marty then looks at Doc and smiles widely and says "Excuse me, Doc…..Lauren wait up"

Doc quickly looks in his bag and takes out a paper and then whispers "they still divorce"…

_**When I first saw you baby**_

_**You took my breath away,**_

_**I knew your name was trouble  
But, my heart got in the way  
I couldn't stop myself from reaching out,  
I could not turn away**_

_**I don't even know your name  
An' I can't leave you alone,  
I'm running round in circles  
Like a dog without a bone  
I know the game you're playing  
But, baby I just can't let go**_

_**So give me all your love tonight,  
Give me all your love tonight  
I'll do anything you want  
Just give me all of your loving tonight  
**_

It was about 12 pm, and Doc went to go pick up Marty, with Jennifer in the back seat of the delorean. Marty and Doc walked from the house onto the lawn while talking "So, what happened?" Doc asked. Marty smiled and said "Let's just say, technically I am not a virgin anymore." The Doc rubbed his forehead, and said "Okay, lets just get back into the past….." Marty stopped and said "Wait, you just want me to leave her here?" Jennifer got out of the car and asked "Marty, what's going on? Who are you leaving here?" Marty then said "Jennifer, oh shit! Jennifer" Marty pulls over the Doc, so they can keep the conversation private. Though, what they didn't know, is that Lauren had the window open, and she could hear them talking.

"Look, I can't leave her here! Like this, I want to bring her with us." The Doc hands when flying up in the air as he said "Marty, your impossible. Look, I wasn't going to say anything. But, in the future, Jennifer has an affair with another man, and you two divorce, and when you meet Lauren. But she is a version of your age, do you understand?" Marty looks down confused than says "No" The Doc then says "You are going to bring her back to the past, somehow…we have to make sure that does not happen!" Marty smiles and says "Okay, Doc. Though what is so bad about me marrying Lauren?" The Doc sighs "Because, you get into an accident trying to protect her from needles.." Marty gasps and says "oh, I see."

Lauren as she hears this, decides that she needs answers. So she carefully climbs down the fence, and opens the door to the car. She whispers to Jennifer "Jennifer, right? Look, Marty and the Doc are on to something. Just please, let me stay here, hiding, because Marty is cheating on you"!

Jennifer gasps just as Marty and Doc get into the car. "Lets go back into the past…"

From one dimension to another, the car finally reaches 1985, and Jennifer had been put to sleep by one of Doc's serums. They put her on the front porch then went back to sit in the car. "Marty, where the hell are we?" Lauren said. Marty jumped and said "Lauren, you came!" he said excitedly, then Doc said "Lauren, how did you? What did you?" Lauren interrupts Doc's questions and says "Look, where are we?" Marty then says "You mean, when are we?"

"Oh my….I can't believe it. How could you do this to me?" Lauren yells. Then a mad comes out with a gun and says "Stop yelling, you damn kids…" Doc gasps and says "Great Scott, look what I found in the car! " he shows then Biffs cane, then Marty says "Oh no, he must have found the book! This is place is so different, than before." Doc then says "We have to go back to the fifties to fix this problem!"

They all get into the car and the speed is at 88 miles per hour.

Next scene:

"This is defiantly Biffs house….." Marty says while looking at Lauren. Lauren then says "Wait a minute, I have an idea…." She says while walking up, and Marty then whispers "What are you doing?" Lauren answers " Look, he doesn't know me… yet"

Lauren the says "Hi, sorry. I was wondering if you have anything to drink with you…Its so hot outside" Lauren says while wiping away some sweat from her upper brow. Biff then smiles and says "No, honey I don't. Though, I could definitely help to clean you up!" Lauren smiled and said "Look, honey. If you think I am one of those types of girls? Then you guessed right! Are you going to the dance tonight?" Biff gulped, as Lauren got closer to him, rubbing his arm. Lauren walked away and said "See you tonight." Biff laughed happily, as he mad his way across the street. Lauren then went to find Marty. Marty then asked "What was that for?" Lauren then said "Look, Biff is going to get the book soon, right?Well, tonight at the dance, I can hang around with him, and maybe, even get the book. Right?" Marty then says stunned "simply amazing"!

Please tell me what you think-Lobsters forever


	3. worth a try

"Okay, lets review the plan for tonight again……"Doc had said to Lauren for about the tenth time. Lauren then said "Doc, I know the plan…I make biff fancy me, then quickly grab the book without him noticing me…then I say that I have to get a drink, and I grab Marty with me and quickly leave the dance…" Then Doc said "Wait, where does Marty fit into all of this?" Marty then looks up and says "Well, you know……I could always pretend that I am with you…Lauren"

Marty said while rubbing his fingers up and down her arm. Lauren then said "Marty, you do know that I am your sons girlfriend, right?" Marty lets go of her and says "yea I know that, but…." Lauren puts a finger to his mouth and says "Look, all I want to do is go back to the future. I don't want to live in 1985. I have family in the future, and friends, and a boyfriend…" Marty sighs and says "Okay, your right…"

It had become the evening, and Marty and Lauren arrived at the school. Lauren saw Biff and his pals reading a couple of magazines near one of the exits of the school. Lauren thought it was the perfect opportunity, so she told Marty to go behind Biff on the stairs so he can grab the book as soon as his buddies were gone. When the three stooges had left, Biff sat looking down at a magazine….. "Hey, sugar…" Lauren said as she sat next to him on the rail…..Biff looked at her smiled and said "Hey, I remember you….what's your name again?" Biff asked Lauren. Lauren looked at him in the eyes and said "**_Christine, Christine Dior…._**" Biff then said "I like that name…" Lauren raised her eyebrows and said "I like you…."….Biff gulped then said "So, uh…Miss…Dior…how about we go inside and dance?"

Marty is still on the stairs trying to get the book…while thinking "Lauren is too amazing, wait….a minute…. Needles, what does that have to do with Lauren?"

Lauren looked down and said "Uh, sure…….wait…what are you looking at? You're a sports fan? Good for you, I am one too…." Lauren goes to grab the magazine but Biff holds her arm and slips her fingers off the cover and says "Look, you can't look at that……" Lauren giggles then grabs it from his hands and looks inside it "Oh la la?" she asks. Biff sighs and says "Sorry"…..Strikling comes out and says "Sorry, doesn't cut it. Miss, can I have a word with this young slacker?" Lauren nods, as Strickling hits Biff over the head with a book and says "you're a slacker, do you want to be a slacker for the rest of you life?" Biff then turns around causing Lauren to see the sports statistics in his back pocket. Lauren then walks up to him and hugs him and says "Wow, you have strong arms….." she says as she rubs them, then she moves down his back, and quickly grabs the book, and throws it to Marty.

Marty catches it, looks inside and gives Lauren thumbs up, then Marty climbs quickly up the stairs trying not to make a sound but he accidentally steps on a branch, he squints, as we see Biff start to turn around to see what the noise was. But as soon as Lauren saw this, she grabbed his face and kissed him. Marty's face went blank and he had a disgusted look on his face. Once the kiss ended, Biff still had his eyes closed, then she whispered in his ear "I am going to go get a drink…. You go find Lorraine"…..She walks fast and Biff turns around confused and asks "How do you know Lorraine?" But it was too late, she was already gone. The same goes for Marty.

Marty and Lauren quickly walked down the alley of the school on the side walk. Marty looked at the book then at Lauren, and then he started to talk. "Lauren, you are unbelievable! He didn't even notice that you took it away from him" Lauren smiled and said "Yeah, don't you love me?" she said joking. Marty frowned and said "yeah, I do…" There was a silence between them, but Lauren speeded up her walking. As she did so, Marty noticed then walked a little faster too, and started talking "Look, I am sorry Lauren. For everything, I guess I just fell for you." Lauren stopped walking and turned around to face Marty "Look, I am your sons girlfriend, I live in a different century. What does that tell you? For me, it says, that your crazy!" Lauren then starts to jog away from Marty starts to call after her "Lauren! No! Look, I am sorry. Your right!"

At that moment, Lauren stopped.. And said "Continue….." Marty smiled and said "Look, can we climb and talk at the same time, we are already supposed to be up there for Doc." Lauren nods, as Marty gets on the escape ladder and starts climbing. Then Marty starts to talk as he climbs "Okay, Lauren. The thing is, the first time I saw you, well, you kissed me. In that kiss, I felt something that I have never felt before, ever! Even with Jennifer. So, then we started talking, and Doc said that you were just a crush…Then well, we slept together…" Lauren interrupts him "Yeah, I hate you for that by the way" she says as she smiles……then she says "But you got to admit, that wasn't that bad. Was it?" Marty smiles and says "No, it was beautiful. Because it was with you.." Marty then gets off and he gives thumbs up to the Doc. Lauren climbs up onto the roof, and Marty then continues "So, I am really sorry" Lauren then says "Marty, please just, shut up!" With that, she pulls his face in and kisses him.

Doc's face goes a pale white colour, and he grabs a paper in his pocket pulls it out, looks at it smiles, and says "Perfect." He then says "We have a couple of extra minutes, why don't you two climb down and talk for a bit, eh?" Lauren stops kissing Marty, and Marty then says "Okay, we can do that."

The two are on a bench outside the school, then we hear "Baby, where did you run off to?" Lauren looks and she says terrified "Biff…" Then we see Biff have a confused look on his face and then he says "You….." as he points to Marty or Calvin Klien. Then he looks down and sees that they are holding hands….and in his other hand he sees the sports statistics book. He grabs the book and says "You take my stuff? And my women? First Lorraine, and now Christine? " Marty looks down smiles and says "Biff, Biff what's that" he says pointing to the wall behind him. Biff smiles and says "You think you can trick me with that again?" Marty looks down and says "It was worth a try…"

**Please tell me what you think?-Lobsters forever **


End file.
